Akatuski family
by Jazzmin-anime
Summary: Meet Yumi..Yumi Uchiha! Sasuke and ITachis younger sister follower her on her journey with dealing with 2 older brothers a boyfriend team hebi and the akatsuki!
1. Chapter 1

Her thoughts Voices thoughts

The girl looked around bored as she walked around the small town her raven hair hidden under her hood her black eyes looked around cautiously weary of being followed by someone. She sighed and shook her head as she watched the sunrise Suddenly a girl ran up with blonde hair and green eyes. "Yumi-sama!" She said, the girls who's name was Yumi looked up. "Yes?" "A-aktuski in the villige!"The girl said frantically. _'Akatsuki? In my village? This cant be….but what is it him….What if….no it can't be."_Yumi thought, "alright I'll go check it out." She said and ran off quickly. Suddenly the voice in her head piped in. _**'Yumi if it is him then we still have to protect the village even if it its true…"**_ it said annoyingly _"shut up!"_ Yumi thought as she hid and jumped from tree to tree to the area where the akatsuki were at a closer look the girl like around 14 years old. _**"Aren't you the least bit worried about seeing him after all this?" **_The voice asked. _"No of course not!" _Yumi thought as she saw the two Akatuski she silently gasped. One of the akatsuki was a tall looking man with blue skin and beady eyes with scales on his face, The other had long raven hair and black eyes they both wore a cloak with bright red clouds on it and a black background. Suddenly someone appeared behind Yumi "well, Well who is this him?" The one with blue skin asked grabbing Yumi's wrist as she tried to stab him with a kunia. "Hmm have a name?" The blue one asked again "let me go!" Yumi tried to pull away but this guy was stronger and bigger the other one with raven hair appeared next to him "hmm they said there was a girl in the village who was young but protected it this must be her." The raven said. "Well let's take her with us Itachi." The blue on said. "Hmm she's of no interest to us Kisame." The one who was called Itachi said. "Hm but she is the leader or protector.." The one that was called Kisame said. Yumi struggled against his grip. "let me go!" She said angrily. _**"This guys a creep!"**_ Her voice said. "Hmm…"Kisame said and yanked off her jacket to reveal her face all the way. "I've seen you-" "Yumi what are you doing here?" Itachi asked interrupting Kisame and looking at the girl. Yumi glared at him and tried to pull out of Kisame's grip. _**"This was a bad idea! I mean your old brother are strong shark-face are strong!"**_ _"Yeah I know that baka!"_ Yumi thought in reply "Yumi awnser me." Itachi said almost glaring at the girl before him. "That's none of your concern Aniki!" Kuro yelled and managed to break free of Kisame's grip and she quickly ran away. _**"Ok time to spill! I mean I met you after you came here so what happened with your family?"**__"A horrible horrible accident…Every one but my Onii-san and my Aniki died…" _Yumi said and sat down in the forest thinking quietly about the day she ran away from the leaf, She had only been 4 and ½ at the time. _"A ninja attacked our clan… Killing almost everyone but for some reason me and my siblings got spared…" __**"where's the other one?"**__ "Training with Orochimaru before he kills him." __**"Smart boy…." **__"hmm…" _Yumi jumped as she heard a sound and quickly turned around.


	2. Chapter 2

Yumi turned, and saw both Kisame and Itachi. Kisame smirked. "Should we take her with us? Pein said to get in talks with the leader of the village." HE said, his shark teeth showing. **"**_**Yumi, if that thing decides to attack, we're so screwed." **_Yumi's voice was clear and crisp. Yumi sighed shaking her head 'it won't attack. My Aniki won't let it happen.' Was her thought reply. "Kisame don't touch her." The venom in anger rang out in Itachi's voice. 'Told you.' She thought. _**"Ok so maybe your brother can be a good guy." **_Was her voices snide reply. Yumi smirked. _**"Don't gloat! Pay attention Dammit!" **_The voice reminded her. "If Pain really needs to talk with her, then I'll trade messages. Pain won't get near her." Itachi's voice was protective. He looked at his little sister, and shook his head. He wanted to protect her, but had no clue how. "Yeah squirt you're in the akatsuki's way." Kisame growled. Yumi smirked "Yeah well, I'm not moving. This village is precious to me! and I'll be damned if I give it up!" she said glaring at them.


End file.
